Home From School
by xxluluxx
Summary: Well This is my first pic, TP fic. Basically, Pan is home from school in France, and she is in love with Trunks, but he doesn't know, she hasn't seen him since she's been in school and still hurt from before she left.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ This is my first fic, sooooo don't go too hard on me (  
  
It was a great morning for the Orange City, everyone doing their own thing, going to work, students going to school. A young woman who was arriving home to visit her family and friends step out of the taxi cab and picked up her bags. As she arrives home she notices a note on her door that says :  
"Dear Pan,  
Meet us at Capsule Corps, we are all waiting.  
Xoxo, Mom and Dad She thought it was strange that no one had told her that people were planning a party for her. She was only visiting, she didn't know what the big deal was. First she decided to put her bags in her room and then flew over to Capsule Corps. Pan was surprised at everyone who was there, Master Roshi was the first to greet her, of course by trying to make a pass at her, then her family, Gohan, Videl , her uncle Goten and her grandmother Chi Chi all greeted her in a big hug. "I'm happy to see you too, guys, but don't you think I need oxygen to breath?" As the all backed off and laughed "Of course, honey." Said Gohan, "How was your trip back from school?" Videl asked, Pan looking a little tired "It was fine, just a little tired from changing time zones, I finally got used to the French times." Everyone laughed and welcomed her some more.  
Her family friends were there, her best friend Bra, Vegeta, and Bulma was there. Someone was missing, ...'Trunks' she thought. She talked to everyone there, later Krillin, 18 and Marron walked in the door and all said hi to Pan. She was very happy to see everyone, but she wanted to be alone, everyone seemed to be having fun, but her. She wanted to see Trunks, she hasn't seen him any of the time that she came to visit. 'Why isn't he here? I miss him, he never comes to visit like everyone else, well what can I expect from him, he's taken over Capsule Corps, and he's an eligible bachelor that every woman wants.' She thought as she sighs.  
She yawns and decided that she was going to excuse herself. "Hey everybody, I really appreciate you guys welcoming me home and everything, but I'm very tired, I think I'm going to go catch some rest and get unpacked at home." Her mother looks worried, "Is anything wrong, Pan." Pan seemed a little irritated at the question, "No, mother, I just want to go home and sleep. Bulma butted in and said "Let the girl have some rest, she's here for a couple weeks out of her spring break, she'll be in better spirits tomorrow." Pan smiled and started to gather her purse, "Thank you, Bulma, I promise to come by tomorrow and talk more." She started to walk to the door and walk out, she decided to fly home instead of walking.  
As she got home she got a bath running and she slipped into her bath robe. She is still puzzled as to why Trunks wasn't there. She looked at her self in the mirror in the bathroom and said "Why does it still hurt so much, all of these years I've been at school, why do I still love him?" She sighed and thought, 'Why does he have to be such a womanizer, he goes from one woman to the next. He only sees me as his little sister, but now he doesn't seem to have anytime to see me, I guess that's what I get from going to school far away.' She sighed again, she turned around seeing if the water has filled the tub, she slipped in the bath totally relaxing her whole body from the stress from traveling that day. She thought to herself, 'Well atleast I'm home, and only a couple more weeks of school to go, then I'll be permanently home. Then maybe Trunks might actually talk to me again...' She frowned, 'Why do I have to be stuck on him, I got away from here to get over him and maybe meet a new guy, but every guy in France are so stuck up and they think they can get any women they want because of their cheesy accent.'  
After she was finished with her bath, she brushed her hair cleaned her face, brushed her teeth and got into her negligee. She went in her room and started to read her book for school. After an hour, she had fallen asleep with her lights on and her book across her chest. Her parents finally came in and checked on her, Gohan bookmarked the page she was on took the book and put it on her desk, and tucked her in like when she was a little kid. He also left a note on her desk written to her from Trunks. He turned off the lamp kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Pan-Chan". He walked out shut the door. 


	2. The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Thanks for the review, Ladybugg, it makes me feel all warm and tingly and more confident ^_^ Well here goes for chapter two  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pan woke up the next morning a little bit more relaxed, and happy to be home for a while. She got out of her bed and saw the note, "Huh? What is this". She examined the note, it was folded and it said "To Pan".  
  
She opened the letter and recognized the hand writing, she was tempted not to read it, the note was from Trunks, it gave her too many memories of Trunks of how she is hurt from him. 'What does he want' she asked herself. She started to read the note, it said:  
  
Dear Pan,  
Sorry I missed you at the party, by the time I got there you were home. I would like to see you sometime while you are here, I would like to spend time with you like we used too, I've been waiting so long to talk to you. Anyway, if you want I will be going to Aromas for lunch tomorrow, well today (when you read this note) if you would like to join me, fell welcome too, if not, then I understand you must be busy. Well I hope to see you there, and Welcome back Panny.  
Trunks  
  
Pan was happy that he actually wanted to see her, but she wasn't sure if she should go. The last time she saw him, he called her only a stupid child with a crush. She looked too young to be a senior in high school, her features haven't developed then, when she decided to go to France for school, she knew it would be for the best for her. There she blossomed into a beautiful young lady, her body has taken its curves. She's not used to having any type of attention from men, but now that she does, she likes it. She wonders if Trunks would even recognize her...  
  
After a shower, she went downstairs to meet her parents for breakfast. Gohan noticed that Pan has changed into a woman, she's not his little girl anymore, he realizes it's going to be hard for him to let her go on dates while she's home. "So Pan, are the boys in France giving you a hard time." Gohan interrogated. "Dad, you know that French males are stuck up and their accents don't get to me. You know, I've been fighting them off, dad, you don't have to worry." Pan exclaimed with a chuckle as Videl laughed too. "Gohan, honey she can defend herself, do you forget she's one of the strongest women in the world?" Gohan sighed "Yes, honey, I guess you're right, she's still my little girl though." He smiled and stood to put his dishes away, "Well, what are you plans for the summer, Pan" he asked, she looked up and said "Well, I'm coming back here permanently and probably going to ask Bulma for a job at Capsule Corps as an assistant to Bulma, she sent me an email this year and said she may need the help, so all I have to do is ask." Gohan nodded, "That would be great for you." Videl said smiling.  
Pan got up and handed the dishes to her mother, "Well thanks mom, I need to go meet up with some friends from school soon, so I need to get ready." When she was really thinking 'Well I'm getting ready to see Trunks, but before I need to go to the mall and do some shopping.' She smiled and went upstairs to change and check her email really quick. She left and she drove her father's car to the mall. She walked out and guys are already staring at her and wondering to themselves 'OOOh new girl in town, must get her number'. She walked past the guys and went in the mall and went into all of the department stores, she has been looking for new heels for going back to school.  
After shopping for a couple hours she sees someone familiar in the mall, a lavender haired man, very attractive, one of the sexiest men in the world. She melted when she saw him, and sighed 'Trunks, you haven't changed a bit.' Then she remembered where they last left off, 'well he did write that note and wants to see me, I'm only here for two weeks for now maybe he's not so harsh.' She mused to her self, she saw that he was exiting the mall as if he was going to Aromas for lunch, her stomach grumbled and thought to herself, 'Well I guess I can go meet him, what's the harm, I've grown up, and he probably won't recognize me.' She walked out of the mall smiling she decided to go meet him for lunch. 


	3. The lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
As Pan walks to Aromas, she spots Trunks at a table. Obviously, he was not alone, being surrounded by beautiful women sitting in tables around him, Pan swallowed hard and thought 'Well here goes nothing'. She walks up to the table and says "Need company?". Trunks looked up from his newspaper, he seems that he is annoyed that someone kept him from reading the sports section of the newspaper, he said "No" as he looked up, then he finally saw her face. "No, huh?" she inquired. Trunks blushed, speechless at the way she looks 'Wow she's matured since I last saw her.' She laughed at his blushing. "Well?" She inquired and looked worried that he didn't want her around. "Oh yeah, sit, please sit. I was waiting for someone else to come, I really wasn't expecting you to come here." He said nervously. He waved the waiter over to let Pan order a drink. "So, Pan, what brings you here??" He asked, really curious why she came. "Trunks, I came, because you weren't at the party last night, I was kind of.. well disappointed that I didn't get to see you." She said shyly. He looked puzzled and replied "Well I was at the party, you left before I got there, Sorry I was late, I was caught up with work. I feel bad for not being there while you were there." He said ashamedly. She smiled and said, "Well who is coming here to have lunch with you?" Trunks looked up nervously, "Well, a girl, this girl from work... well my new secretary.." Pan looked sad at the response.  
Trunks kept staring at the beautiful woman that Pan has become while they ate lunch, then the secretary came. All the women glared at the secretary and Pan because they both got to sit next to him. Pan started to feel uncomfortable when she heard "Trunksie!!! Wait... what is this other woman sitting here with you doing?" Trunks looked extremely nervous, he decided to introduce them, Pan looked disappointed when she came "Pan, meet Isabelle, Isabelle, Pan." Pan took her hand out to shake hers, but Isabelle just ignored it. "Is she here to stay?", as she kissed his cheek, Trunks blushed and look at the sadness in Pan's face, Pan stood up and said, "No I'm leaving now, Trunks, thanks for lunch, I'll catch up with you later." She left to quickly before Trunks could say anything. Isabelle started saying "Who was that? Is she someone else you're seeing Trunks?" She demanded to know, Trunks just said "No, she's just a friend from a long time ago.." Looking disappointed. 


	4. Letter to the ppls :

Letter From The Author  
  
Heya people, I'm sorry that the chapters are short. Keep in mind that this is my first fic, and I'm thinking of ways to go about it. I'm sorry that sometimes that the chapters are late, I started this fic in my spring break so I could write everyday. But now that I'm school, it's harder, I have homework piled up almost everynight, and today was one of the lucky nights that I had no homework. Sorry about the last chapter probably being a little messed, I had writers block, so I put it off one day and finished it today, which probably seemed a little weird.  
  
Thanks for all of the comments, I really do appreciate the encouragement for my first fic, I'm very pleased with that. I will try to update atleast once a week. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting Ladybugg, if you guys wanna chat my AIM is paprclipofdeath. Now I may be inspired to write another chappy tonight ^__^ 


	5. Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
I'm going to attempt to make the chapter long as requested, so be patient .. hehe..  
  
Pan drove home almost crying, she was upset that Trunks was with another woman. She wasn't expecting him to see him with another woman. She wondered why he was so surprised to see her there, maybe, she thought, he really didn't want her there. "That bimbo, of course she's a bombshell blond hair blue eyed chick, she's probably only 17 but looks older so that she could be Trunk's secretary." She said angrily. She sped up and drove home as fast as she could  
The door flew open at Pan's house, Pan ran up to her room and started to cry, she slammed her door. She jumped on her bed and stuffed her face in her pillow and screamed, to let all of her rage out. She remembered why she didn't want to see him, it hurts so much to see him with another bimbo, 'When is he ever going to grow up?' she asks. 'Why do I care so much, when I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me, I'm just a kid to him'. She snobbed and cried herself asleep for a couple hours, her parents were quite worried about her and wanted to ask her what was wrong, but they figured when she was ready to say something, she'll tell them.  
  
Trunks and Isabelle sat in the same booth at Aromas for an hour after Pan had run out. Trunks looked upset, while Isabelle seemed to be annoyed with Pan. "So, she's just an old friend, huh? She looks to young to be an old friend." She smirked after she said that snoody remark. He looked at her and said "She's the daughter of my mentor, I used to look after her when she was a kid, and she happened to develop a little crush on me, then I figured she went to France for school just to get away from me because I told her she was just a kid." Isabelle laughed at Pan, as if she wasn't any threat to her, she was just a kid still in school, Isabelle was quite glad of that. Trunks looked at her in disgust as Isabelle said "So are we going to the club tonight? You've been talking about going for so long, but you haven't had the time to be with me." She said in her puppy eyed look. Trunks sighed, and said "No, I have to work late tonight, I'm sorry I know I said I would tonight, but I just can't." He stood up and left, as the waiter asked for the money, Trunks told the waiter to put it on his tab and he'll pay it by the end of the week, he was a preferred customer there, so the waiter could not refuse, knowing that the tip in the end would be very good. Isabelle seemed offended by Trunks ditching her for the night. She was not a very happy woman. "OOOh that Pan is going to get it, she is not going to be in the way of my Trunksie." She said angrily.  
  
Pan got up from her bed a few hours later, feeling somewhat better, knowing that Trunks is always going to be the way he is. She decided to go down and tell her parents that she'll be alright, although they still looked worried, they believed her, she left her house and took a walk. She walked in a trail, which led to a lake, where she always sat by and did a lot of thinking. She couldn't wait to get back to France now, but she knew it would only disappoint her family if she left so early. She sat and thought a lot about things, she's getting ready to graduate, she's excited about that. She doesn't know where she wants to live after that, she was hoping to get a job at Capsule Corps to work near Trunks, but she doesn't want to be near Trunks anymore, so she doesn't see a point to it anymore.  
She could get a job in a different department, which is as far away from Trunk's office, but then there's always that chance to where Trunks could drop in on her to talk. She doesn't want that, she doesn't know what she wants anymore, but she thought to herself that two weeks will be good for her to stay home, you never really know what's going to happen. She decided to go back home and call Bra to see if she wanted to go out somewhere, she really needed a friend to talk to, Bra would be the best person to do that with because Bra is after Trunk's little sister.  
She walked up to her room and started dialing Bra's number, "Hello?" "Bra, Pan here" "Heya Pan, what's up?" "Well do you want to do something tonight, I need someone to talk to?" "Sure, why don't you come over, and bring some clothes to spend the night, we could have one of our sleepovers that we used to have as kids, it's going to be like old times." "Yeah, that sounds great, I'll be there in a couple hours? Okay? "Kay, see you then, Pan."  
  
"Bye Bra, you're the best."  
  
Pan started to pack her bags, and told her parents "Mom, Dad, I'm staying over at Bra's tonight, I'll be back tomorrow morning, or early afternoon." She kissed them goodbye and left out the door.  
  
Okay, I think I can end this here. RnR and sorry if this short again. 


	6. Sleepover

Disclaimer, I don't own DBZ  
  
Okay, I was kind of depressed, so I decided to write another chappy and I don't have homework again soo I'm happy about that. I'd like to chat with some of you, so don't be hesitant to IM me ^__^ I apologize if this chapter is short.  
  
Pan flew her way over to the Capsule Corps building, she landed and saw Vegeta training in the backyard. "Hey Vegeta, what's going on?" Pan asked innocently, Vegeta only grunted, which is his way saying 'nothing'. "Brat, stay out of my way, Bra is inside waiting for you." Pan smiled and replied "Thanks Vegeta" She ran inside to meet Bra in her room.  
"Hey Pan, what's up?"  
  
"Bra, what are you doing?"  
"Digging around in my closet. I think I may need new clothes"  
"Haha, that's funny Bra, you have way too much as it is."  
"I know, but it gives me an excuse to get new clothes, you know the routine!"  
"Well, yeah, Bra, maybe we should go shopping like we used to someday."  
  
Pan laughed a little at her remarked, missing the old days. Before that is, Trunks kept hurting her so bad, she never knew why she was fascinated at him. He's just a hot guy that every woman wants. Why would he pick her out of thousands of women? She just didn't understand why she had a silly crush on the guy and it was hurting her, so much that she had to run away.  
  
"Pan? What are you thinking about?" Bra being as inquisitive as she is, "Oh, it's nothing." Pan responded as she shrugged the thought of Trunks out of her mind. She smiled, "Well, what do you want to do Bra?" She asked. Bra was thinking about what she wanted to do, she really didn't want to go out, she just felt like staying in, eat pizza, like when they were little girls, and talk about boys, her favorite thing to do. "Why don't we get into our pajamas, and order in something, pizza or Chinese, and chat like we used to do in old times, I miss those times that we used to have Panny." Bra exclaimed in excitement. Pan had the obligatory Son grin and said "I'm starving, sure!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Trunks still at work, bombarded with phone calls from Isabelle, who is now obsessed to make sure that Trunks does not go see Pan that day has gotten annoying. "May I should just break it off with her, she's been obnoxious all day, almost she's been jealous of a girl who is way too young for me, she just turn 18, maybe it's 19... I think it's 18." Trunks sighed. "She's just after my money, most girls are, it's hard to find someone I trust, I know I can trust Pan... wait wait wait, I'm not having thoughts of her like that, she's too young for me." Trunks is baffled at her new look, she looks way too mature for her age. If it wasn't for that he would so ask her for a date, but knowing that she ran away from home because of him, he's scared to talk to her with out her running away like she did earlier that day.  
"I guess that I'll just have to look harder in women, narrow down my search a little because mom is getting annoying about me settling down. It's just so hard when women are after money, not for me." Trunks sighed again and decided it was a day for work, the stress of work does not help with his concentration levels when his mind is on other things, other than work.  
  
He headed to the house area of Capsule Corps and heard laughter coming out of Bra's room. He wondered who else was there and knocked on the door and saw Pan and Bra in the pajamas eating Chinese food laughing as if they never heard of something funny before. "Hey girls, what are you laughing about." Both Bra and Pan turned around to greet him, "Heya Trunks, what's up?" Bra asked. "Oh, uh.. well" Trunks said nervously, "Nothing I was on my way to my room, I was just wondering who else was in here, oh hey Pan, nice seeing you again." Trunks left the two girls alone. "Pan, what was that all about? He didn't even stay to talk." Bra asked, knowing that something was up. "Bra, why are you so curious? You know I've had a crush on him for a long time, another one of his bimbos was there today at lunch, and I decided to runaway from him again." Bra laughed at her "You know, he blushed, I think he's finally starting to realize you're not a little girl anymore Panny!" Pan decided to throw a pillow at Bra, Bra got angry and threw a pillow at her back, Pan yelled "PILLOWFIGHT" and they fought until they couldn't anymore, both laughing and having fun just like when they were young girls.  
  
Well this is it for now I know the last part was a little corny, but I thought it was a cute way to end it. Thanks for the reviews 


	7. Chappy 6

Disclaimer, I don't own DBZ  
  
Well today I was home sick so I decided to write while I had some time after I was done with all of my AP government work. So now on with the story, and please review, I might be able to update a lot this week too. So just keep commenting.  
  
It was a glorious morning at Capsule Corps, Bra and Pan were sprawled out in her room among of thousands of feathers from their pillow fight. They wake up fully energized, as usual; Pan wakes up with an empty stomach and in need of food. So Bra and Pan dressed up in more than just their underwear and a tanktop, they put their pajama pants on and went downstairs. Food was already sat on the table, having saiyains in the house has to have a lot of food all the time. Bra was odd though, she didn't eat much, she says she's watching her figure, when she never has to anyway. So Pan dug in while Bra just took a shake out of the fridge and drank that for her breakfast. Trunks came down as they ate. Pan stopped and said "I'm full." Bra looked at her with the 'are you serious look?'  
Pan got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Trunks got his plate, and another plate, which Bra found weird, she thought that Isabelle was over, which she was, she came over in the middle of the night just to see Trunks. Bra could tell that Trunks didn't like her, he sighed and went back upstairs to meet the awful bimbo in his bed. 'Wow, he must really hate his life right now, you can tell his heart belongs to Panny.' Then after she thought that, Pan came back and asked "Is he gone yet?" Bra nodded, and then said "You know, he doesn't like Isabelle, you can tell ever since you came back into town, he's been acting really strange. He's always asking about you, well atleast at the part he asked a lot about you." Pan looked confused. "He sure isn't acting like he wants me around, yesterday he invited me to lunch, then of course at the restaurant he's surrounded by girls, then Isabelle came along." Bra looked confused, "He said that he didn't think I was coming." Pan looked sad. "Well, Pan, let's go do something that'll cheer you up, hm... let's see, we can get you a new outfit, not that your new French style isn't great, and go clubbing tonight." Bra smiled and thought evil thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Trunksie, why don't go clubbing tonight, I'm sick of sneaking in here every night just so I can see you." Trunks irritated, but could only think of Pan, responded, "Yeah sure" hoping that it would shut up Isabelle. Isabelle got a bright smile on and got up to go to his bathroom in his room. "I'm going to take a shower hun, do you want to join me?" Trunks looked at Isabelle, "No I'll wait until you're done I need to go talk to my sister really quick, I want to know if her, Goten, and maybe other people will go with us." Trunks said walking out of his room without a chance for her to protest, knowing that she would. "OOOOH that Pan girl better not go!" She slammed the door to the bathroom and started her shower.  
'Man I hate her, why am I with her, I should be with Pan. I love her.' He thought to himself. He told him self that he would break up with Isabelle once and for all tonight, for Pan. He went downstairs to find Bra, and Pan was there too. "Hey guys, do you want to go to the club tonight? Isabelle wants to go, but I don't want to go with her alone." He asked both of them sounding desperately. "Actually, Trunks, we're going shopping to get new outfits to go clubbing tonight, sure, we'll go with ya." Bra replied, and Pan only looked nervous, Trunks exclaimed, "Sweet, thanks you guys, I owe you two." Pan smiled as he left and thought 'Wow, they are having problems, well maybe it's over?' She wondered, Bra smiled, her plan is actually coming to place without her lifting a finger, she was happy indeed.  
  
Well this is it for now, my sickness is taking over me and I'm sleepy, wooz. Well I think I'm going to make a poll through out my reviews, and you guys get to decide what happens next basically I think, this might be kind of cool. Okay I'm going to think of two plot lines, and you guys will vote, depending on the plot line that you guys decide, it could either end that way, well I'll try to make it long both ways, but one of them could end early, the other ending could take another six or seven good chapters. Or if you guys would rather make me decide, then write that in your review, thanks .  
Lulu 


	8. chappy 7

I do not own DBZ

Hey guys, I know it's been like five months I haven't updated, it's going to be hard to try to remember what I wanted to write. So just bear with me, it may not be as good as you think it would. But oh wells, I'll try to make up for it for another fic.

Author news: Well I am finally in college, soooo I maybe have some spare time to write more fics, eh? Also, during my leave of absence from this glorious site, my computer crashed, which sucked a lot, I had to get it reformatted and for the longest time (most of summer) I didn't have a word processor. So that's why I couldn't keep up.

Alright, enough of my babbling and on with the fic!

Afternoon (before going to club)

"Pan, what do you think of this outfit for tonight?" Bra asked as she was trying on a silver strapless dress. "It looks great Bra, just as everything else does." Pan sighed as she replied. "Panny, what's the matter? Do you not want to go?" Bra asked with concern in her voice. "Well, Bra, I think that Isabelle or who ever Trunks is with hates me. Or I'm just doomed to be in love with a guy that I can't have to myself. Everytime I tried to have alone time with him, now and in the past, to tell him how I really feel about him, there was always another girl." Bra looked at her with a soft expression on her face. "Panny, I know he likes you, just be patient and trust me about this, okay?"

Pan couldn't help but sigh again, soon she has to go back to school, with or without Trunk's love. She was going to move on if he didn't tell her this time around. If he doesn't love her, she'll be devastated, but she knows that she'll move on and maybe find someone else to fall in love with. Someone that will fall in love with her too.

Bra is on the phone talking away to people, telling all of her friends to go to the club that night. She invited Uub, Paris, and people from school. As Bra hangs up the phone she hopes that Trunks calls up Goten and invite him to go, but she didn't want to do it herself, she was scared that he'd say no but also she knows he wouldn't. Then again, she loves to play hard to get, and she knows that he loves it. She just can't wait to show him this new dress that she got. "Well I'm sure that Trunks is going to keep his eyes on you tonight, Panny, if you wear this, by the end of the night Isabelle will be gone forever, trust me." Pan looked over at the dress and her eyes light up, "can't I try it on?" Pan asked, "yeah sure, no one ahead. You'll look great." Pan went in the closet and put on the red dress with two big outlines of white flowers. It made her look gorgeous and her red shoes that she had bought at the mall from shopping the other day would match it. She added a red scarf from her french scarf collection. And her fair skin looked darker with the dress and she was glowing with natural beauty. She walked out of the closet and Bra gasped, and didn't know how good she looked until now. "wow, Trunks is really going to fall head over heals for you in that, goodbye Isabelle!" Pan looked at Bra, "You really think so?" Bra nodded, as they both head knocking on the door. "come in!" Trunks came in the door and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pan. "So Trunks, what brings you in here?" Bra asked

As Trunks wakes ups from his day dreams of Pan he finally realizes what the question was "I was just uh... wondering... uh when we're going to the club....uh tonight...??" He responded. "Well most of our friends are meeting us at 10 p.m. So we want to grab somethign to eat before then." Trunks only responded "oh, I see, where do you guys want to go, it's my treat and just the four of us, Goten, me, you and Pan." Pan cocked her head as he stuttered the last request... 'odd, he didn't mention Isabelle..... hmm' "We'll think about it Trunks, where's Isabelle?" Bra asked inquisitively, "well, uh she's in my room but has to go to some appointment, but she wants to come with us... I dont' know why, but just to let you know, sis, it's over between Isabelle and me."

Well now you know that it is over with Isabelle and Trunks! But how is he going to let her down? Will he let her down? Will Pan get Trunks?


	9. AUTHOR's NOTE

OK OK OK I'm so bad at updating. See I had a problem with my computer again, well it broke, so I had to get a new one. So I'm back, yet I'm a very busy busy busy music major, I have 10 classes and I barely keep up with my other classes. And if you guys must know, I'm going through a rough time in my own love life, it sucks… a lot. Broke up with a long term at the beginning of the school year, then met someone else, he broke up with me because of personal reasons. Life sucks right now. Right now it's late and I was about to write a chapter, but I'll probably do that tomorrow after my classes, so I promise you guys, soon I will have an update.


End file.
